Talk to Me
by ur-vampire-girl
Summary: Edward is a teacher of deaf children. Bella has a deaf brother. When they met, they conversed using sign language. Bella thought that Edward is deaf and Edward thought the same about Bella. What happens when they are caught up with their own lies? One-shot.


**I made this one-shot for my birthday which was yesterday. :)  
**

**Hope you'll like it. It's based on an indi film (Filipino).**

**The title is Carly Rae Jepsen's song.  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.  
**

* * *

**Talk to Me  
**

_Happy birthday, I love you._ I told my brother through sign language.

He smiled and hugged me tightly.

My brother, Seth who was now ten years old was born deaf so he was also mute. My mom didn't expect her pregnancy with him since it was really hard for her to conceive. No wonder I am twelve years older than him.

I was really happy when he was born. Though he couldn't speak, he lights up a room by just being there. Although he had a disability, he was a very adorable and cheerful person.

He signed, _Thanks, Bella. I love you, too!_

I laughed and then I handed him my present which was a box of story books. He was very fond of reading.

Just as he was about to unwrap my present, Mom entered his room with his favorite black velvet cake. There was a number ten candle on it, just waiting to be blown by him.

Seth's smile widened, if it was even possible. As usual, we didn't sing the birthday song. Seth just made a wish and then blew the candle.

_What's your wish?_ I asked him.

_For you to have a boyfriend._ He answered.

I gave him a look and then he laughed silently. In lightning speed, I was on his bed and tickling him. He was signing me to stop, but that didn't stop me. I was laughing myself because he was happy. My brother was my world. I'd do anything for his happiness.

"Bella, you have to meet Angela and Mike today, remember? It's almost ten," Mom said, reminding of my appointment.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot. This boy made me forget," I said, still laughing and signing the last part.

Before I could stand, Seth got my right arm in a death grip.

_Don't leave._ He looked at me with his big brown eyes.

_I have to work. _I gave him a sad smile.

The boy frowned as he set me free. I kissed his forehead.

_I'll be back, okay?  
_

He nodded.

**...**

Along with a number of people, I rushed inside the train. I was one of the lucky ones who had a place to sit. My heels would probably kill me if I hadn't found a one. Today, I'm wearing my lucky shoes. We would be finding out if the script that we submitted was approved. I really hope it was. I really needed money to buy my brother a hearing aid. The doctor said that there was a chance for him to hear even the slightest sound with the help of a hearing aid.

As usual, there were lots of people today. My eyes went searching as they normally did every time I'm in the train. I was wondering if he was here, that guy who was like my brother.

He was here, talking to a little girl, through sign language.

_Can I marry you when I grow up?_ The girl asked, her big blue eyes ever so innocent.

_Maybe, if I'm not married yet._ The guy answered and laughed silently.

I watched as they continued talking. He was very handsome that I was dazzled. His green eyes were compelling, his lips perfectly shaped, and all the things about him were so manly. Even the way he treat others, he seemed a gentleman. Many times, he gave his seat to elder people.

Busy staring at him, I almost failed to notice that I was supposed to leave.

As fast as I could, I rushed to the door, tripping in the process, of course. When I was already outside, only one shoe was on my feet. It fell when I tripped!

I was so irritated that I removed the other pair and started walking briskly. It was really embarrassing walking bare foot and lots were staring at me. My cheeks were at its darkest shade right now. This was all that man's fault. Why did he have to be so handsome?

While hailing a cab, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look who it was and I was very shocked with who I saw.

It was him, all sweaty and panting. He showed me the other pair of my shoe and handed it to me.

_Thank you._ I absent-mindedly signed.

_You're welcome._ He replied.

And then I thought it would be a nice opportunity to finally know his name or even have his number.

_Mind if I treat you something for drink?_

_I don't. _

I smiled at him and he did, too. I thought I'd swoon.

**...**

_I'm Bella, what's your name?_ I asked him.

_I'm Edward, it was wonderful meeting you. Thanks for the drink._ He answered.

_Thanks for returning my shoe._

My cell started vibrating, signalling that there was a new text message. It was probably Angela. I forgot about them.

_I have to leave. _I told him.

_Wait, can I have your number? _He asked with a crooked smile that drove me crazy.

I forced myself not to smile and do a happy dance. Luckily, I remained glued on my seat. Quickly, I took a pen inside my bag and wrote my number on a table napkin and handed it to him.

_Sure._

**...**

After the day that I finally met Edward, we started texting regularly. It had been three months since that day and he thought that I was also deaf since I was using sign language.

Edward was a teacher of deaf people like him. I visited him in the school where he was teaching twice and I saw that he was really adored by his students and he loved his work.

We date twice a week.

He met my mom and my brother and they loved him. I also met his family, and thank God, they liked me too.

Today, I decided that I'd be telling him the truth. I love him and it hurt me lying to him. I hope he would still look at me the same way he looked at deaf Bella. My mom told me that it would be for the best, that if I accepted Edward for who he was, he'd accept me too.

**...**

Five times I attempted to admit it to him, and five times I failed.

The first time, there was a thunderstorm and our date was postponed. The second time, I went to the school where he worked, and then the bell rang loudly. The third time, he was sick. The fourth time, his parents suddenly showed up in his house. And the fifth time, one of his students was hospitalized.

Now, I don't know how to tell him. Maybe I should just surprise him, but it was pouring outside. Tomorrow, I'd surprise him.

All my works for the day was done, so I decided to just bake. I could bring some at Edward's.

I was humming while pouring the cookie dough on the baking pan when I heard a thud on the floor.

Just like the day when I knew his name, he surprised me.

_Is anything wrong?_ I asked him.

Edward ran away, without saying anything.

Although it was raining hard, I followed him outside, not wearing a coat or even bringing an umbrella.

"EDWARD!" I shouted even if I know he wouldn't hear me.

I saw him struggling to go to where his car was parked. He was soaking like me.

_Why did he run?_

_Was it possible that he heard me? _

Adrenaline filled my veins as I rushed my way to him and. I grabbed him by the arm.

"Edward," I panted.

"Wha...why did you lie to me?" he asked, verbally.

I stood there, dumbfounded.

And then I started laughing at how funny our situation was.

He gave me an exasperated look and asked, "What's funny?"

"Us," I answered. "This is just crazy. We bought thought we were deaf when we both can speak."

He shook his head, making his auburn hair sway. I really loved that shade of red.

How embarrassing, we were caught up in our own lie.

We would never forget that day. Up until now when we tell the story to our children and they find it funny.

* * *

**It's late and I have exams tomorrow. I'm so sorry for the errors!**

**Thanks for reading and leave a review!  
**

**-ishi :)  
**

**P.S. talk to me on twitter? : thisisishi  
**


End file.
